Memories of Michelangelo
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: Being a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is hard. Being Michelangelo's brother is hard. Shell, being Michelangelo is hard. Nine Memories from our favorite party dude, Mikey.


**Normal**

Today was normal. Well, as normal as being a mutant ninja turtle living in the sewers of New York can be. Donnie, unsurprisingly, is in his lab probably working on some epic invention to cure cancer by making the patient visit another reality in order for their micro-manmagitim's to recollect and deteriorate the cancer cells. Even though I totally made that up, if I told Donnie that he'd make a book on how impossible it is and how micro-manmagitim isn't a word. Huh? Man, I just confused myself. Anyways, Leo is in the Dojo practicing his katas or meditating or whatever it is that he does in there. Don't really want to disturb him while he's in there, trust me. Last time I did that, I almost lost my precious face. Raph... Honestly I don't care. So what am I, the lovely Michelangelo, doing on this normal day? Normal stuff. You know: Playing video games, watching Jack Frost for like the 8th time this weekend, and eating three slices of pizza. Dude, I love  
the holidays. Everyone Is in such a good mood... except raph. Why? I'll tell you exactly that... when I find out!

Me and Raph have a long history of fights. Over the years, we fought over all kinds of bizzare things (need I reiterate the 'mutated turtle' part?). Anyway, we got into a fight about...

Yeah, I think it was something stupid. I do remember that we both was totally amped and that I had a swolen eye, broken ribs, a raptured tranchea, a concussion, and a missing toe... okay no missing toe but he did do a lot of damage on me. I'm not even sure if I got any hits on homicidal Al. Leo had ran and tried to break us up, as well as Donnie and I think I might've kick Leo in the face by accident. I don't remember anything after because I'm pretty sure I passed out. I can't talk or move or see or breathe without pain erupting in my hot bod. For what!? I remember now! I pulled a prank on him- which he took way to seriously so it made me angry and we went all world war in the lair. That stupid, tempered, son of a shell sucker!

So yeah; Guess you could say its not such a normal day.

* * *

**Found and Lost**

"Mikey!" Raph panted as he ran through the sewers. His voice echoed off the walls of the sewer tunnels.

"Mikey!" Don yelled next as he was following Raph closely, worried about his younger brother. The duo paused for a minute to catch their breath. Raph yelled out in frustration and punched one of the nearby walls with his tiny, beefy hands.

"Calm down Raph," Donny consoled.

"Man, Leo is gunna pound me," Raph muttered. Faint giggling was heard in the Sewers. Raph and Donny looked at each other on recognition of the laughter. They turned right down a crossing and saw a faint silhouette of someone. They both easily knew exactly who it was. They ran towards him some more until they were about a foot away.

"Mikey," Raph yelled in relief. Mikey turned around was startled by the outburst. He was at the ledge of a downfall too. His arms waved franticaly to keep his balance. It failed and he started plumeting downwards towards his doom. He closed his eyes tightly shut, awaiting his demise but before then he stopped falling. He dared to open his eyes. When he did he saw Raph and Donnie grabbing a hold of each of his arms. They pulled him up and they all collapsed on the ground. Mikey grabbed them both in a grateful hug and sobbed loudly. Donnie rubbed his shell soothingly and Raph patted his head rather awkwardly. They all stood sometime after and headed back towards the Lair. The only problem was, they didn't know where they where!

* * *

**Christmas**

Splinter silently waited for his four, two year old sons to finish up their asignment. It was 'Write about what you think christmas is about.' It had been over 20 minutes ago and now finally his sons where done. He grabbed his eldest son's work- Leonardo. Splinter looked down on the sheet of paper and read it carefully.

_I beleve that Krismas is about giving and receving. Also about Love and care. If you reely love that person then you by them a present, wich then take ginerusly._

Splinter looked back at the eldest and saw a sense of pride plastered on his face. "Very good Leonardo. We must discuss a few misspelled words however."

"Hai Sensei." Splinter looked at his second eldest son- Raphael. He took his paper with the same amount of care he did with Leonardo's.

_Krismis is abowt happy peple and gifts. If someone dosnt like there gift then they are not gratefull. Krismis is a time four familee and frends and celabrayshion._

"Very good Raphael. We must work on your grammar and spelling."

"Yes Sensei." Splinter took the second youngest son's paper- Donatello.

_I think that Christmas is a time of the year when people gather to give or exchange presents and bond wif relatives. It is also a hollyday that people have an exuse to get off work with pay._

Splinter smiled at the last part. "Well done Donatello. Only a few mispelled. Very good."

"Thank you Sensei," he said bowing. Finally Splinter took the paper of the youngest turtle- Michelangelo.

CHRISMAS IS ABOUT. Chrismas is about family. It is about thawtful presents and love. Love is what keeps us sane and together and without it we may never talk to are bros or dad and we may be alone and die. So chrismas was made so that we love and stay alive.

Splinter smiled proudly at the youngest's wise words about the holiday. "Excellent Michelangelo. Spelling of course but very good, my son."

"YAY!"

"All of you are correct. Christmas is about Love, Family, Friends, Gifts, Presents, Happiness..."

"Candy Canes and a fat old dude climbing in my window, snatching my people up," Mikey interupted.

"Santa Clause is not real!" Donny yelled.

"Is so, I saw h'm" Raph defended.

"Stop Yelling!" Leo yelled. The four turtles bickered about the existance of Santa Claus. Splinter sighed, shook his head, and stood before mumbling,

"Kids."


End file.
